User blog:Forrestib/Time to Say Goodbye (Lyrics Dissection)
Theres a point where it tips ' Theres a point where it breaks Theres a point where it bends And a point we just can’t take Anymore ''This bit seems pretty straight forward to me. There's a time when they won't be able to stem the tide of the enemy. They'll have to either run, or go down fighting. 'Theres a line that we’ll cross ' And there’s no return Theres a time and a place No bridges left to burn Anymore I think this is likely referencing the same last stand as "I May Fall". One final battle against the enemy in a desparate attempt to claim some kind of limited victory. '''We can’t just wait with lives at stake Until they think we’re ready Who is they? Someone doesn't want them going unprepared into battle. Maybe Ozpin? He doesn't want them to do the last stand. He wants them to let things be until they're strong enough to have a better chance at winning. Our enemies are gathering ' The storm is growing deadly ''This bit could either refer to a Legion of Doom style villain team-up or just to the Grimm in general. Or it could be saying that they're getting more organized, readying for something big. '''Now its time to say goodbye To the things we loved And the innocence of youth The "innocence of youth" I think is obviously Ruby's. But didn't Volume 1 drill into us the idea that victory is in a simple soul? What changed to make innocence something to be abandoned? How the time seemed to fly From our carefree lives And the solitude and peace we always knew Nastagia, probably the RWBY JNPR of some future season looking back at the first few Volumes when things were much simpler. Theres a day when we’ll fight ' And we’re not gonna fall Theres a day when we’ll stand And a day when we won’t crawl Anymore ''We're not gonna fall. This seems like a really direct allusion to "I May Fall". I think this song is dealing with the immediate aftermath of that one. The survivors are having to figure out what to do now that they've lost. 'There’s a moment in time ' And there’s no going back When we’re pushed too hard And we won’t hold our attack Anymore Won't hold suggests that there's something so strong that they would just give up and not fight it. What could that be? Grimm? White Fang? '''We can’t just cling to childish things As evil just grows closer More nastagia and abandonment of youth. This makes me wonder who's singing. Is it Ruby or someone else singing to Ruby? Humanity’s in jeopardy ' This fight is far from over ''They won't hold their attack but the fight is still far from over. This to me suggests that at some point they are going to let the bad guys win and go undercover like Aang did in Book 3 of Avatar: TLA. They are giving up but they still plan to save the world in the long run, it'll just take a bit longer than they thought. '''Now its time to say goodbye To the things we loved And the innocence of youth Now maybe I'm thinking this refers to the life they loved that they now must hide from as fugitives. The innocence is now referring to them thinking that they could ever actually win using the direct method. With a doubt in our minds Why we chose this life And at times we can’t help wondering... Were we born to fight and die? Having second thoughts about the mission. Natural considering what they've clearly been through at this point in the story. Sacrificed for one huge lie? What is the lie? Who's telling it? Are we heroes keeping peace? Or are we weapons? Pointed at the enemy So someone else can claim a victory? So someone they thought was an ally doesn't have their best interests at heart. Or maybe they were used to assist in the establishment of whatever regime they're hiding from later. This is likely related to the lie from the last line. Now its time to say goodbye To the things we loved And the innocence of youth Now this refers to the innocent trust they had in their unnamed former ally. It's someone they loved. My best guess right now is Qrow. How the time seemed to fly From our carefree lives And the solitude and peace we always knew More references to flying. Maybe we should review the other uses of this terminology in the context of time? Now let's recap. They will reach a point when they can choose to either bide their time and have a greater chance of victory or fight in a last stand. They choose, against someone's recommendation, to stand and fight. They lose because of a lie told by someone they loved. They're forced to go into hiding while the enemy basically has a free pass on the world. While in hiding they train and gather forces so that when the time comes, this time, they'll be ready. One thing that confuses me is that everything here points towards the enemy having some form of greater intelligence. I May Fall made it very clear that the enemy was the Grimm. Will we meet some kind of Grimm hive-mind? Do the Grimm actually want something other than the destruction of all life on Remnant? Anyway that's my two cents on the subject. I'll be interested to hear what you guys have to say about that. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts